Client 386.92
Features: *New emotes button in chat window *All specific resources to show a specific animation *Make gathering easier by allowing double click on nodes / expanded right click menu *Add selected entity description to Target Window *Add icon, products, and requirements to scribe window *Add item icon to item info window *Animate idle system to allow NPC to do cool things when they're being idle *Add directional arrow for selected resources *Highlight map search result *Add icons to target window *Add UI reset option from options window *New Fishing Sounds *Item creation window resources consolidated / base and technique listing *Don't wait for resources (things you gather) when deciding to drop loading screen Optimization: *Trade messages use lookups instead of item strings Fixes: *Crash fix for slowness initializes display *Crash fix for video memory problems when compositing character textures *Fix for loot window and popup missing item name *Prevent selectable pets being invited to trade, chat, or become friends *Reset auto-deconstruct flag on each run of the item create window, so that items are not destroyed by mistake *Fix NPC Title in Target Window *Catch potential leak with character animations *Simplify memory cleanup when unloaded def files *Properly clean up particle pool and effect pool at shut down *Allow hotkey bars 11-20 to be bound to keyboard *Make Strafe Not Stop Auto-run *Fix level Up effects across many schools *Map window show shrines and fix search *Fix width of teleport destination column window so text is not truncated *Allow price column on vendors to sort *Tutorial typo fixes *Update New Trismus map image */report command fixed and sends to customer support chat log. Contact customer support to have chat logs reviewed. *Can't gather correctly from tree resources *Updated client so that greets to regular players are not flagged with NPC message tag *Reposition NPC chat window so it doesn't cover NPC *Include the NPC chat window to be also closable by the 'close last open window' key binding *Adjust fog calculation so there's less fog when at close view distance and fog gently increases as view distance is increased (from 20m to 75m) *Adjust object loading so that objects load at edge of fog - reduces popping of objects *Adjust max view distance to 500m (used to be 1km) - smooths loading and 500km appears to look good *Disable terrain LOD (new default), as it is minimal savings compared to modern hardware and doesn't look very good *Update auto equip and auto-gather to work better with nodes that have multiple resources *Remove cloth sim option from options window - cloth sim leads to crashes *Teleporter Icon missing *Alpha sort launch window *Juv dragons do not play glide sounds *two % characters in chat window results in messed up text *Dragon shadows are messed up Thank you Racktor *Disable auto-rotate on resource gather *Adjust hotkey format to make it easier to copy prefs between characters / between shards *Fix memory leak in message handling (especially when logging enabled) *Adjust algorithm for terrain LOD calculation *Hotkey editor has Close Last Window, Follow, Loot, Select Last Target, Select Nearest Resource added to Action list. *Crash fix for managing hotkeys Category:Client Updates